The use of whole home surround sound and ubiquitous computing devices is becoming more and more common. Many new homes and offices are built fully wired, while many old homes and offices utilize various wireless systems. Many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, gesture, and even through natural language input such as speech.
As computing devices in homes and offices continue to evolve, users expect a more seamless experience when moving from room to room or from device to device. One of the challenges for multi-device home or office systems is how to coordinate the multiple devices to effectively perform tasks.